How to do well in CO-OP Survival
First of all here are the basic points you need to know about coop survival: *It uses a point system. *The strong enemies spawn later in the round . *Tougher enemies give more points. *Powerups spawn frequently and randomly. *There is a penalty for dying. *It has a time limit and who ever has the most points wins. So that's the basics. Simple isn't it? Now let me teach you some slightly more advanced lessons to help you do well. CO-OP survival is not all about "surviving" It may sound a bit strange, but if you want to do well it's a good idea to stop thinking about how to "survive" and start thinking about how to "Kill everything the moment it appears". In maps where there are high vantage points such as the Deadly Arena it is a common strategy to stay out of reach and pick off targets from above. This can be effective to an extent since you can see over a larger area but it should be noted that... *Someone on the ground is closer and can aim at targets quicker *Being far away makes it difficult to hit targets with guns that shoots slow projectiles *If your up high it's going to be difficult to collect powerups So with that in mind remember that the real goal is to notice when an enemy spawns and kill it before everyone else. If you still want to snipe enemies then feel free however the rest of this tutorial will be written assuming that you have given up on that strategy. Gotta Catch'em All! POKEMON! POWERUPS! Yes I did just use a very stupid sounding phrase and yes you should still follow it. One thing I noticed when playing is that every now and then a player runs out of ammo for their favourite gun. When your playing you want to use your best guns so it's always good to keep an eye our for those ammo packs. Running out of ammo can be quite the pickle so switching to your melee weapon to beat everyone to the powerups can help a lot. It's also good to collect those health powerups since they can not only keep you alive to avoid the death penalty, they also give a small point bonus if your health is already full. Also, use your mediocre weapons first and since the enemies are weak, you can also use melee for a few minutes. Time is priceless The moment you join a coop match with players already preasent the first think you gotta do is look at the time. If it's already late into the round with not much time left then you probably want have much of a chance. Of course since more points can be earned the later the match progresses then you can still win even if your a little late. On a side note you should also use a high capacity gun at the start of the round and then a strong area damage weapon later into the match when the Stalker starts spawning. The later enemies have more health so saving your strong weapons until them will keep you ahead of the game. Don't think about surviving, JUST DO IT! I did say that focusing on surviving is bad altho dying a lot is probably worse. There is a fairly large penalty for dying and you have no idea how many times accidentally killing myself has cost me the win ._. If you wanna survive just make sure to "prance around like an idiot" and by that I mean never stop moving around, watch evrey direction and jump around constantly. This way you won't have enemys sneaking up behind you and even if they did there's a good chance your movements will let you avoid damage. Also you won't ever face the embarrassment of killing yourself. Melee weapons are fast and that's all they are Never use your melee weapon to do anything other then move faster. It's much more effective to use a gun then your melee weapon considering by the time it takes for you reach your target with a melee weapon you would have given more than enough time for someone to take your kill. However, if you have used up all the ammo for your decent guns (which is extreamly rare) then make sure you use your body to block bullets. If you get in the way between your competitor and their target then they won't be able to take it down and you can easily steal their kill. Altho remember you can always switch out your weapons for new ones in the shop during a match if they run out of ammo. (So having to use your melee shouldn't ever happened) Study the map and you get an A in awesomeness It's always important to try and know as much about the map as you can. For example, memorizing where enemies and powerups spawn is very helpful especially while playing in a large area. Some players have been known to create a locked server in which they use to explore a map. I personally find that such a Strategy is quite a waste of time and it's much better to jump directly into a match and learn as you go along. Once your relatively well informed about the map then you should start planning your loudout accordingly. I would recommend focusing on maps that are suitable for your best weapons altho it's always good to try out some other maps occasionally even if your not totally familiar with it. If you follow these instructions then hopefully you will end up with this... Well that's all the advice I could think of. Hope this helped and please don't make any unnecessary edits to this like grammar correction or adding links. ーFrey Category:Tutorials